


trouble-makers and blood spillers

by flutter_bi



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutter_bi/pseuds/flutter_bi
Summary: The four of them have never taken a vacation together, but Monroe Security, the defense arm of M Corporate, doesn’t have any small countries to invade at the moment and Matheson Technologies isn’t begging for any covert assassinations of competing scientists so they have a full week to take for themselves. That means 7 days to bask in the fun, sun, and each other’s bodies, and they plan on taking full advantage. Of course that also means they’ve got 7 days for their roaring tempers to smash up against each other and fuck everything up, but truth be told, that’s what makes it fun.





	1. Don’t Look Away / Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I want a trouble-maker for a lover,  
> Blood spiller, blood drinker, a heart of flame,  
> Who quarrels with the sky and fights with fate,  
> Who burns like fire on the rushing sea.  
> –Rumi
> 
> So this is my contribution to the 60 Moods of Summer challenge. It will be 8 chapters in all (7 and 1/2 are completed thus far so I'm actually gonna finish this one) and most of them will be explicit, though the first two are more T and M, really.

She rarely sees the two of them like this: calm, happy, and wrapped around each other as they watch the tide roll and the sunset. Usually they are the forces of nature, tearing down everything in their path and then wiping away the destruction so no proof is left to be found.

Lately though, Nora has spent more time putting out corporate fires than she’s spent in any of her lover’s arms, and Miles is a drifter by birth not choice. He’s only happy when he’s conquering, but staying in one place to rule has never really been his style.

So to see them here and now, completely at peace and comfortable, jars Charlie for a moment and she can’t look away. She wonders if this is who they really are, two people meant to be wrapped around each other on a beach at the end of the day watching the sun drift below the waves, instead of kept away from each other by death and the _family_ business.

It’s a tough life, one that they’re stuck with, but until this very moment she’d always been sure it was their choice. Now though, everything feels different


	2. Sweaty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a trouble-maker for a lover,  
> Blood spiller, blood drinker, a heart of flame,  
> Who quarrels with the sky and fights with fate,  
> Who burns like fire on the rushing sea.  
> \--Rumi

“They might as well be having sex.” Nora smiles into Charlie’s neck as she wraps her arms around the younger woman’s waist. She takes a deep breath and her stomach clenches from what she’d swear, if asked, is the scent of arousal wafting off the three sexiest people she’s ever known.

“They might be soon. Why do you think I’m here?”

“Must be a family thing.”

“What’s that?” Charlie asks absently as she tries to focus on Bass and Miles sparring while Nora's fingers dance over the zipper of her jeans.

“Voyeurism. I’ve never met two people as into watching as you and Miles.”

“Everyone’s got their thing,” Charlie answers, while across the room Bass flips Miles onto his back and thrust his hips down in a way that both women know grinds their cocks together. “We’re voyeurs, Bass is a tease, and you’re...God!”

“And I’m what?” Nora’s fingers dip lower, gathering more moisture spreading it up towards Charlie’s clit.

“An enthusiastic supporter,” Charlie heaves out a breath as Nora’s fingers start moving at the same pace as Bass’ hips, "and an overachiever.”

“Hmmm. True.” The answer comes as light explodes behind Charlie’s eyes and Nora’s fingers flood with her juices. Across the room, Bass has stopped thrusting against Miles and both men are up on their feet and stalking towards their women.

An hour later there are three sweaty, exhausted bodies heaped together on the floor of their in-house gym and Nora is standing above them with a satisfied grin on her face.

“Told you,” Charlie mutters. “Overachiever.”


	3. Snarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a trouble-maker for a lover,  
> Blood spiller, blood drinker, a heart of flame,  
> Who quarrels with the sky and fights with fate,  
> Who burns like fire on the rushing sea.  
> \--Rumi

For more than fifteen minutes Nora has been reading the briefing file silently, and that terrifies him. Yelling and recriminations he can handle, but calm means that he's in the eye of the storm and one wrong move will put him in the path of destruction.

Finally she flips the file closed and shoves away from the desk to stand and pace, “You’re a son of a bitch, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

“No, we're not gonna do that this time. You’re not gonna pretend like this can all be made better with a wry smile and self-deprecating comment. You fucked up. This was supposed to be our break, our last vacation together before--"

“You think I don’t know that?”

"I don't know Miles, do you?"

He moves so fast she barely registers that he's coming towards her before he lifts her up out of the chair and shoves her against the wall, holding her body in place with his own. “You think I wanted this?”

Out of pure instinct, she wraps her legs around his waist and bucks up to dislodge him. “I don’t know what you want! I thought maybe--maybe you got scared. Gun shy. You aren’t exactly known for your ability to commit to things that don’t end in bloodshed.”

"Jesus fucking--Is that what you think of me?" His anger has cooled almost as quickly as it heated and he's resting his forehead against hers, while his fingers absently caress her sides. "That I'm such a coward I'd okay sending Charlie out just to keep from dealing with our lives?"

"I don't--I don't know. No, not really, but..."

She trails off and he can hear the regret in her voice, but there's something else there, a quiver that indicates insecurity he isn't used to from her.

“Well let me make it clear.” He’s unzipping her pants and starting to pull at them before continuing on, “I want you.” He pins her with his hips, pulls her shirt over her head and unclasps her bra. “Every inch of you.” His mouth latches onto one erect, brown nipple and he sucks and bites and waits for her to let out the moan that signals she’s ready for more. “I want you wet and begging and fucking beautiful. I want Bass, and I want Charlie, and I want to completely ignore this mission that Rachel has sent us and sink into all of you. Is that clear enough for you?”

He’s got two fingers inside of her by the time she thinks of answering, and he takes he takes both of her hands in one of his own and stretches them above her head after she tries to reach for him. “Nuh uh. No touching; just feeling.”

“Is this how you say you’re sorry?”

“No, this is how I say I’m sorry,” he begins to work his thumb against her clit and latches on to the nipple he ignored earlier. He works his fingers inside of her, curling them up and pushing her higher and harder and faster until the only thing he can hear is her moaning and begging for more and more and more.

She comes with a snarl and sinks her teeth into his neck, breaking skin and lapping up the little bit of blood that seeps out.

“Animal,” he groans and lets her feet fall to the ground. He wraps his arms around her waist so he's holding her up until she can stand on her own.

“Damn right. Now let’s get this done and over with so we can get back to our vacation.”


End file.
